


Illegally In Love

by Pripple



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:31:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pripple/pseuds/Pripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from synekdokee;</p><p>Charles is a babysitter who sleeps with the single parents for extra cash when they get back. Erik uses his services often.</p><p>P.S: I decided that I'm not going to continue, so now this fic is a one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illegally In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synekdokee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synekdokee/gifts).



> I really hope you like it, dear synekdokee. I migth leave it here, or continue, I'm not really sure yet but I had so much fun when writing it.

“Pietro, I want you down from that table right now!”

It was a rather busy morning, different from their usual days, where Erik had enough time to wake up before Pietro and Wanda did. He would make them breakfast, and lunch for school, coffee for himself. And sometimes, if he was really lucky, he even had the time to shower.

 

This morning was absolutely was not one of them. He spent the night with working, getting ready for the most important evening in his life. Well, maybe not in his life, but, it was sure the most important for his job. Because it was a dinner, that they planned for months, their guests coming all the way from England. Erik was, of course, extremely nervous. So even if he didn’t spend the night with working, he would be awake for the most of the night again anyway. But in the morning, because of that, Erik woke up late, finding Wanda and Pietro awake and in the kitchen already, made a mess as they tried to get their breakfast done by themselves.

“For god’s sake.” Erik mumbled under his breath as Pietro climbed off of the table, looking at Erik with his innocent eyes, which Erik knew, they were not that innocent after all. “Go wash your hands, both of you. Put your clothes on, I want you back here as soon as you can.”

With Erik’s command, they both turned and started to run towards to stairs. It was when Erik opened his mouth to say ,no shout, them not to run. But his phone rang, so he left it aside and picked the phone up instead.

“If ya make me wake up this early again-“

“Good morning Logan.” Erik interrupted him.

“Good morning my ass.” Logan growled.

Erik left him several messages because he needed to talk with him, urgently. And Logan had to move his ass from the sofa he was laying on when he heard Erik’s troubled voice through the phone.

“What d’ya want?”

“Look, I forgot to call you last night,” Erik said, as he walked into the kitchen and decided to leave all this mess to next morning, just simply putting some bread into the toast machine. “But I need you to take care of the kids for the night.”

“No way.” There was a quick answer, which made Erik’s face fell immediately.

“What?! Why?”

“’Cause I promised Jean a dinner, you dick head. Remember?”

Erik growled in frustration, shutting his eyes for a moment. “Cancel it.”

“Fuck off.”

“Seriously, Logan. I need you to come over man. You know I have that bloody business dinner.”

“I can’t. Find a babysitter.”

“Yeah, babysitters can suck my dick.”

The last time he hired a babysitter was a fiasco. He remembered getting home pretty late, and the girl was yelling at Wanda. He couldn’t remember what was the last time he was that angry again. He simply kicked her out, throwing her money to the street, yelling her to fuck off. Wanda spent the night with crying, and had a nightmare where Erik was getting married again and his spouse was a bitch to the kids. Erik let her in his bed that night, hugging her and telling that he was not going to marry every again. His life was based on them, she and Pietro, and no one else could ruin what they had.

“It’s a nice fantasy Lensherr.”

“Fuck off.” He almost could hear him grinning at the other line.

“Call Emma?” Logan suggested.

“I’m not even going to answer that.”

Erik skipped his coffee, and poured two glasses of milk for the kids. He heard then Wanda and Pietro were coming back again, Wanda’s skirt simply under her shirt. Erik sighed and kneeled down in front of her, tucking her shirt under her skirt.

“Well.” Logan sighed.

“No Emma.”

“I will try to find someone.”

“No Azazel too.”

“You know what? I think you can suc-“

“Kids are saying hello, Logan.”

There was a growl at the other line, but soon he sighed. “I will call you back.”

“Thanks.”

Erik hung up, running a hand through his hair.

“What’s wrong Daddy?” Wanda asked, wrapping her arms around Erik’s neck. Erik looked up again, smiling at her.

“Nothing, Schatz.” He dropped a kiss on her hair, standing up again. “Come on Pietro, breakfast time.”  
***

Erik was in his office, and going through on some papers with his co-workers when his phone started to ring again, display reading it was Logan. Erik excused himself before taking his phone, stepping out of his office and picking it up as he still stood by the door way.

“Logan?”

“I found someone.”

With that, Erik felt that he was relaxing again. Even if he was so nervous about the work, and the dinner he was supposed to attend this evening, he wouldn’t go there if that meant he had to leave the kids alone in the house. There was just no way to do it, nothing was more important than his kids. He promised to himself after Magda died, that no matter what, kids first, not his job, not even himself.

“Who?” Erik asked quickly.

“A babysitter.”

“No fuckin-“ He had to shut his mouth and nodded at one his co-workers as she walked him pass before continuing to swear, but in a lower voice. “No fucking way I’m letting a babysitter in, especially not the one you found.”

He knew Logan was rolling his eyes at him right now.

“First of all, fuck off. And for the records, I didn’t find him. Jean did.”

“Him?”

“Yeah, he’s not a chick.”

Erik sighed. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Look, Jean said he is good. She has a friend who worked with him before, and she’d told to Jean that he was the best babysitter ever.”

Erik took a long breath. He didn’t want any other babysitter in his house after the last one. And even if he did, it was still hard for the kids to accept it. But Jean was trustworthy, opposite to Logan, so Erik had some time to think again.

“It’s that or the kids are alone man.”

Erik huffed, leaned his head against the door way. “I know.” He mumbled. “So. Who is he?”

“Jean said he is going to highschool, and to get some money, he is doing babysittering after school.”

“Highschool? Where?”

Logan chuckled. “Man, he is not going to take the kids to the school. He will just look after them for a night.”

“Well yes but that’s important!” Erik growled lowly. “What’s his name?”

“Charles Xavier.”

“Is she sure he is good? If he would try to be mean to my kids, I swear to god-“

“Yes, she says he is really good.”

Logan was serious this time, because he knew how important were the kids to Erik.

And Erik knew it was this, or no one.

“You got his number?” He asked, giving in.

“I’ll text ya.” He knew Logan was grinning again, damn bastard.

***

Maybe I should’ve just texted. Erik thought, but it was already ringing.

It was Erik’s lunch break, where he went to a corner after finishing his second cigarette –because he didn’t feel like eating until the dinner- and called the number Logan texted him. He didn’t know why he was nervous. Maybe because he imagined a big, muscular man with a horrible look, maybe playing basketball, or football and would have a stone face and scare his kids away with that. The name didn’t fit the image Erik had in his head anyway.

Neither the voice did when the phone was picked up.

“Hello! I’m Charles Xavier, how can I help you?”

Erik had to blink, because it was such a young and cheerful voice. Well, it was normal, considering Logan said he was going to highschool, but he expected something more...masculine, a heavy tone, not a Pollyanna one. There was a long silence, and the man –no, boy- cleared his throat.

“Hello?” He said again. “Are you there?”

“Uh, yes. Yes, I’m here.” Erik said, also clearing his throat.

“How can I help you?”

“Actually, I got your number from a friend.” Erik said. “For babysitting.” He added quickly, because there was an oh from the other line, and he didn’t want to sound like he was someone from the school who had a crush on him.

He whished someone tell him why he had such interesting thoughts in his head.

“I see.” Charles said quickly. “So?”

“For this evening, maybe for the night?”

“I don’t stay over.”

Erik took a deep breath. “I will come home.” He added. “Maybe just… late.”

“What’s the name sir?”

“Erik Lensherr.”

“Well, I’m free tonight. So I guess I can come over?”

“That would be good.” Erik answered.

“Is this number belongs to you?”

“Yes. I will text you the address and time.”

“Perfect.”

“... Before we decide on anything though, I would like to see you and talk with you face to face.”

He just couldn’t leave his children to someone who he didn’t see before. Even if he had the loveliest voice.

What the fuck?

“Of course!” Charles said. “I’ll be waiting for your message.”

“Good.”

There was an awkward silence, and then Erik cleared his throat. “Alright then.”

“See you this evening, Mr. Lensherr.” Charles said.

“Yeah.” Erik nodded to himself before hunging up.

He lowered the phone, lighting another cigarette. He wished this Charles Xavier was as sweet as he sounded.

 

The day was over before Erik knew, and he went to collect kids from school. He was going to have a shower, and shave, get ready for the evening properly before leaving for the dinner. And this was the easiest part of the day.

Both Wanda and Pietro were smiling as they got in the car, securing themselves with the seat belts after giving Erik a kiss, which made Erik smile. The kids were one of the things which made Erik smile. And not too much thing made him smile anyway. He asked how they were, how was the school, if anything interesting happened as he pulled the car on the road, driving back to home. He listened Wanda and Pietro chatting, talking about class, their friends, the teachers they didn’t like in both English and German. Erik relaxed against his seat, listening them with a hint of smile on his face. Nervous feeling was vanishing for a few good minutes.

Erik only realised then, that he gave Charles the wrong time, just half an hour earlier than the time they were being home, when he saw a young man, standing in front of his house, looking at the door. He parked the car in a rush, getting out of it and helping the kids out quickly before running toward the door.

“Charles Xavier?”

The young man turned to him, that bothered face lit up with a smile as he saw Erik, his frown fading away.

“Mr. Lensherr I assume?” He said, holding his hand out.

It took Erik a few minutes to shook it, because of reasons. First of all, Charles had the most ridiculously blue eyes he’d ever seen in his life. The weather was getting rather dark, and his eyes were shining like opals through it. A warm smile was spread on his lips, which were – again, ridiculosuly- red. Pale skin with dust of freckles, hair floppy and all over his forehead. Erik had to remind himself his kids were still there, because there was a tight feeling between his legs. So he cleared his throat – apparently it was turning to a habit when he talked with this young man- and shook the hand.

“Yes.” He said, along with a nod. “I’m sorry, I guess I gave you the wrong time and make you wait.”

Charles took his hand back from Erik’s grip, gently, before smiling. “Perfectly fine.” He said, stepping aside to give Erik accsess to the door and looked at the kids. “Two?” He questioned.

Erik was unlocking the door, but he understood the question, giving the door an apologetic look instead of Charles. “Yes, I guess I should’ve told that.”

“Ah, yes...” Charles mused. “But that’s fine.”

Apparently everything was fine with him.

“Hello.” He heard him saying, and when he finally opened the door and looked at them again, finding Charles on his knees. He tried hard to think something else other than the ones involving his special body parts. “My name is Charles.”

The boy had a charm. Which made his daughter blush.

“Hello!” Wanda said, looking at Charles. “I’m Wanda. And this is Pietro.”

Charles gave Pietro another smile, Pietro giving him a shy one in return.

“May I say, Wanda, that I fell in love with your hair. It looks amazing. Who did it like that?”

Erik saw that now a big, warm smile was on Wanda’s face. “Daddy did it.” She answered cheerfully.

“Well, it looks very good.” Charles stood up again, smile not leaving his face for a second, as he turned to Erik. Like he said the compliment to both of them.

“Thank you.” Erik nodded, seeing his daughter cheerful making him happy. “Why don’t you come in?” He said to all and stepped in the house. The rest of them following him in.

Wanda and Pietro immediatelty went to their room to change their clothes and wash their hands. This was a rule that they shared for so long. Now it was unnecessary to say it everyday.

Charles was looking relax, as he knew what to do. Well, of course he knew what to do, Erik thought. That was not his first job after all. Charles followed Erik until he stopped in the kitchen, leaning against the counter and looking at Charles. Charles looked back, eyes still shining, no matter if the room was now full of fluorescent lights. Erik had the chance to look at him again now, carefully. He was wearing a black v-neck sweater, along with a grey trousers. No coat. But Erik doubted that was because of poorness or something, because he looked decent. And the weather was not that cold after all. He was also carrying a bag, which Erik though had things he would need for the evening.

Clearing his throat, -for the, what, fourth times?- Erik straightened up.

“So.” Charles talked first, as if he wanted to rescue Erik from that awkward moment, an amused smile on his lips. “Am I suitable?”

Suitable? Was Logan sure he was going to highschool? Even he didn’t use that word.

“Well. I’m going to talk as quick as possible, because I’m in hurry.” He said, and Charles gave him a nod. “You look suitable indeed. But there is a few things you need to know. I normally don’t trust babysitters, because I had some... issues, with them, in the past.” He stated. “No matter what, I don’t want you to raise your voice toward my kids. You already know my number, so you can call me whenever there is problem.”

Charles nodded. “Alright.”

He didn’t look like someone who would be bad anyway.

“I heard good things about you, Charles.” He said. “I hope they are true.”

A smirk, an amused and secret one showed itself on Charles’s lips for a second. But it was vanished before Erik could look at it twice.

“You can trust me with your kids, Mr. Lensherr.” Charles said. “I’m sure we’ll get along.”

Erik told him a few basics. Like what time they should be in bed, and where was the money Erik left for Charles to spend on the kids’s food. Because he had to go, there was no food in the house and they had to order something outside, maybe pizza. He was not allowed to get in Erik’s room, and his office room, which were both locked anyway. But the other rooms were available.

Leaving Charles in the kitchen, Erik hurried over his room, had enough time to get ready, but still in rush.

***

The business dinner went smoothly, better than Erik could hope. They got along well, chatted before the real business talk began. Erik was a natural charm, even if the smile on his lips was not reaching his eyes. He didn’t really smile for many people, but he did act well. Both men and women were laughing at his jokes, discussing with him. He checked his phone, in every half an hour, even it was just a quick check under the table. He called Charles once, when he excused himself for the bathroom, asking if kids were alright. They were already asleep, which was a good thing because it was even ten minutes earlier than the time Erik gave to Charles. And he wondered how he did manage to put them in the bed.

He felt tired when driving back home. It wasn’t like some tireness that he could erase away with a sleep. He needed a long bath, pleasing himself, then sleeping for hours. Pleasantly, he had the other day off, because the dinner was perfect, everyone needed some rest.

The lights were off when he came back, and he hoped Charles was not asleep, because he told him to wait until he was back. The kids sometimes had nightmares, and it was more often when Erik left them with someone else. He left his coat and jacket on the sofa, walked in slowly. Charles was nowhere to be seen in the living room, but he saw a little light in the kitchen, and a soft humming.

“Oh, Mr. Lensherr!” Charles startled when he saw Erik by the door frame, taking a deep breath. “I didn’t hear you coming. You scared me.”

“Sorry.” Erik gave him a little smile, walking in. “I thought you were alseep.”

Charles shook his head. “I was making tea. Want some?”

Tea didn’t sound like a bad idea, so Erik nodded. Charles turned and took another mug out of the cupboard. “How was your meeting sir?” He asked.

Erik raised an eyebrow before he leaned against the counter again, opposite to Charles. “It was okay.” He answered. “How were the kids?”

Charles looked at him over his shoulder, a bright smile on his face. “They are adorable. I cooked for them, then we did their homework together, and then I let them with the tv a little, before bed.”

Erik raised another eyebrow, smiling again. “They are usually grumpy around strangers.”

“I think I’m good with the kids.” Charles said, finishing with the tea and handing Erik a mug.

“That’s why you are doing this job?” Erik questioned. “You could’ve work in a coffee shop. Or somewhere else.”

“Well.” Charles sipped his tea. “I need as much extra money as I can get, and that’s a better choice than being a waiter or barista.”

“There is no much money in babysittering.”

Charles licked his lips for a second, then smiled brightly again. “Yes, but at least it’s more than working in a coffee shop.”

Erik nodded, the boy was right, after all.

“I heard that everyone says you are perfect.”

Charles chuckled softly, now the tip of his cheeks were blushing. “I’m sure they are not saying that all because of my talent in babysitting.”

“Oh?” Erik sipped his tea. “What then?”

Charles placed his tea mug on the counter before licking his lips one more time. “Well... Sometimes, after kids, I take care of the parents too.” He said. “If they are single.” He added.

“How-“

Erik stopped, fixing his eyes on Charles’s lips. He gave a breath out, blinking. He was kidding. He looked into Charles’s eyes. Hell no, he wasn’t kidding. Who the hell he left his kids with? A whore?

“Don’t look at me like that, Mr. Lensherr.” Charles chuckled again. “It’s an easy way to make extra money.”

“Yes but... That’s illegal. How old are you? 16? 17?”

“Is everything you are doing in your work legal, Mr. Lensherr?” Charles snapped, but his voice rather low, and gentle. Actually, the more Charles talked like that, the more Erik’s throat was going tight and dry.

And he had a point. Erik’s company was selling guns. It couldn’t be all legal. But the big part of it was. Babysitting part was legal in Charles’s case too.

“You see...” Charles said, now stepping closer to Erik. “At the end of the day, everyone is happy. I got my money, along with the extra one... Parents got their... pleasure. And their children are neatly taken care of. Nothing is wrong about that.”

“But... Charles.” Erik breathed, frowning. Charles was standing in front of him now. He was shorter than Erik, but it made him look cute.

“But, Mr. Lensherr, the parents need to relax too, now and then.” He said, resting his hands on Erik’s shoulders, now his body pressing against Erik’s. Erik could feel his warmth against his own, and it made him choke, his eyes closing. “I think you need to relax.” Charles whispered, his fingers caressing Erik’s shoulders, body pressed against Erik’s, his hot breath on Erik’s neck.

This was wrong. Charles was so... young, for god’s sake! And he had two kids. He shouldn’t be doing that. It was illegal, and... And it was-...

But Erik lost the track of his thoughts when Charles pressed his hot mouth against Erik’s neck, giving him a wet kiss, lips remaining there for seconds as he breathed. His hips were pressed against Erik’s, slowly moving, rubbing.

“No, Charles, it’s wrong.” Erik pushed him away gently, but firmly, opened his eyes. But the hell, Charles was looking at him all innocent, eyes wide with lust, his lips shining with its own wetness, and parted, breathing. “I don’t even know you long enough.”

“But you trusted me with your kids.” Charles said, stepping closer again, no matter how Erik pushed him away seconds ago. “Why can’t you trust me with your dick, Mr. Lensherr?” He whispered, just in his ear.

Erik cursed lowly before giving in, his arms wrapping around Charles’s waist, pulling him closer, pressing his hips against his again. Charles put his arms around Erik’s neck, his lips finding Erik’s.

The kiss was messy, both of their lips are parted, tongues finding each other, dancing slowly, yet driving Erik insane. Erik could feel the growing erection inside of his pants, pressing against Charles’s own. Charles rubbed against him, Erik’s arms tightening around his waist. Erik caught Charles’s bottom lip with his lips, sucking on it so tightly, making Charles groan softly into his mouth. His teeth met with the soft flesh, Charles’s eyes closing as Erik bit and sucked and kissed his bottom lip, leaving it swollen and tender.

Charles’s hands found Erik’s shirt as Erik turned them over, hitting Charles against the counter. Charles breathed, a piece of hair dropping on his forehead. Erik brushed it back, his lips brushing against his forehead, Charles’s legs wrapping around his waist as he found his lips again.

His fingers were soft and warm where they pressed on Erik’s skin, unbuttoning his shirt, and pushing it off of his shoulders. Charles broke the kiss, hands running on his skin as he inhaled, biting his bottom lip. But Erik’s teeth rescued his bottom lip from Charles’s, taking it back, biting, sucking on it again, like he was offended when Charles bit it. His hands were soon under Charles’s shirt, stroking his sides. Charles pressed himself up a bit, so Erik held his thighs and gave them a good squeeze before helping Charles on the counter. Soon, Charles’s sweater met with Erik’s shirt on the floor.

Now Erik’s lips were on his neck, sucking, biting, kissing. But he was careful, not leaving any marks on his skin. Charles’s skin was –again, ridiculously- pale. It was milky, kissed by freckles on his shoulders and arms. Erik pushed Charles back, so now his head was leaning against the wall. Erik leaned back, without breaking the contact of their hips, taking one of his nipples between his teeth, sucking on it tightly. It was so soft, yet the tip of it was hard because of lust. Erik sucked it like he never sucked anything before in his life, feeling Charles’s body was shaking as the waves of pleasure hit him.

“Fuck.” Charles breathed out lowly, eyes closing. Erik worked on his own pants, and soon they left Erik’s hips. He could feel Charles’s legs were tightening around him, as Erik left the nipple and sucked on the other one, his hand palming Charles’s erection through his pants.

Charles’s hands found Erik’s face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him up for another messy kiss, leaving them both breathless, eyes closed when they pressed their foreheads together, now Charles’s pants falling down too.

“Lube-“ Charles started, but Erik cutted him off with another kiss. “Where?” He whispered. “On the table.” Charles said.

Erik wasn’t surprised that Charles came prepared.

Charles’s legs and arms were tight around Erik as he moved to the table. Charles was sucking his ear, biting it, moaning into it, driving Erik completely crazy.

“God dammit Charles.” Erik gritted his teeth, finding the lube and a condom inside of his bag. Opening it clumsily, he digged his fingers in, and pressed his middle finger against Charles’s entrance. It was tight, yet warm and welcoming as Erik slid his finger in. Charles moaned loudly in Erik’s ear, and Erik silenced him with another kiss. He was still on his body, holding onto him, but Erik didn’t mind, because he was rather light.

Erik’s finger worked in Charles’s hole, moving in and out, adding second one not long after the first. Charles shivered, moaning into the kiss, his lips were now surely bruised but he didn’t seem like he minded it at all.

“Shit-“ Charles bit his lip hard as his back hit against the wall, Erik’s fingers vanishing. Erik rolled the condom around his cock, holding Charles between his body and the wall, the younger one’s legs still around his waist.

A moan escaped from both of their lips as Erik pushed in, Charles’s muscles tightening around his cock. He was so, so incredibly hot inside, that Erik almost come. He had to hold himself back, gasping against Charles’s lips as he bucked his hips up. Charles’s hands slid up, trying to hold what he could found, moaning lowly, but intensely. Erik could feel the rush of his blood, even Charles’s as he pounded fast into him. Charles’s back was hitting against the wall again and again, making Erik’s cock go deeper inside of him. Charles opened his eyes, looking at Erik, breathing. Erik bit his jawline, fucking him hard against the wall.

The noises Charles made was not helping Erik as he tried to hold himself back for longer. One of his hand was around Charles’s cock, stroking it, squeezing it, feeling the pulse. Charles cried out loudly, not caring about anything now, none of them did.

Erik pressed his forehead against Charles’s shoulder, his hips not stilling for a second as he pushed in over and over, making Charles’s body shiver, shake, squirm against himself. Charles was close, he could feel it, but he squeezed the head of his cock, not letting him come. Charles cried out again. “Let me come.” He begged, eyes closing again. “Let me come, let me come.”

Charles made a mess between their bodies, his muscles tightening more around Erik’s cock as he shook with after shocks. Erik pounded into him just a few times before pressing his lips to Charles’s, not wanting to moannloudly. Charles held him there as Erik came, breathing, shaking, cursing lowly.

***

They were both clothed again. Well, at least Charles was. Erik was just wearing a boxer, a new lightened cigarette between his lips. He inhaled it deeply as counted the money, then handing it to Charles.

“Thank you, Charles.” Erik said, looking at Charles, who was now smiling again, but his lips looked really bad, bruised and redder than ever. “Both for the kids and...” He took a deep breath.

“It was a pleasure, Mr. Lensherr.” Charles answered, his charm not leaving him for a second. But he looked exhausted. He had the right to be exhausted, Erik thought. After what they’d done... He indeed needed a long bath and a sleep.

“If I need you again, I will call you.”

Charles nodded, taking his bag. “Anytime, Mr. Lensherr. Good night.”

Erik walked to the door with him, nodding. “Good night Charles.”

He watched Charles walked away, waving a hand before shutting the door, and pressing his forehead against it. He had no idea what he got himself into. He already wanted to call Charles again. He wasn’t that tired after all. But the boy was not a whore. Well, not like that anyway.


End file.
